Lost: The unseen adventure ch 2
by M. Night Spielberg
Summary: This is the second chapter of the unseen adventures.


FADE IN.

[EXT. BEACH - CRASH SITE -- DAY

(Sawyer is walking across with some wood. Waves crash on the sand.)

(Charlie sees Sawyer and tries to catch up with him.)

(Camera follows Sawyer as he carries his logs across the beach.)

CHARLIE: Hey.

SAWYER: Yeah?

CHARLIE: (hesitates) Well, uh… when are we gonna tell the others?

SAWYER: About what?

CHARLIE: About what happened, in the – in the jungle. When are we gonna tell them?

SAWYER: We're not.

CHARLIE: Why not?

(They stop walking.)

SAWYER: 'cause it didn't happen.

(Sawyer starts to walk away, but stops when Charlie speaks.)

CHARLIE: Yes it did.

(Sawyer starts walking again)

SAWYER: No it didn't.

CHARLIE: Then what did happen? 'cause I sure as bloody hell don't know.

(Sawyer stops walking and turns to Charlie.)

SAWYER: It was a dream.

CHARLIE: For the both of us? We both had the same horrible seemed like real life dream? I'm not even sure that could happen.

SAWYER: Fine. It wasn't a dream. We're crazy. We really imagined all of it. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to commit myself to the Island's nut house.

CHARLIE: Why are you acting like none of this happened? You said so your self. It turned foggy and people appeared and something grabbed you in the water and then you heard --

SAWYER: (interrupts) Look! None of it happened!

(Sawyer gives Charlie an angry stare.)

CHARLIE: If none of it happened, then why is my statue gone?

(Sawyer takes a long sigh.)

CHARLIE: Please. I just need to know it happened. I don't want to be alone on this. (pause) It happened, right?

SAWYER: (sigh, Then pause to think about what to say.) No.

CHARLIE: Why are you afraid to admit it?

SAWYER: Alright! Fine, it happened!

CHARLIE: Thanks.

SAWYER: No problem little man.

(Sawyer is about to leave, but notices that Charlie is still standing there smiling. He looks as if he wants to say something else.)

SAWYER: Now what do you want?

CHARLIE: Well, can we tell the others? You know jus -- just so they can look out for - whatever they are.

(Sawyer thinks it over.)

SAWYER: All right.

(They start walking together. Then Sawyer stops and turns to Charlie.)

SAWYER: Just, uh don't tell them about the hand grabbing me… or the… (quieter) the whispers.

CUT TO:

[Hurley and Claire

(Hurley and Claire are sitting down on a beach towel far away from the ocean water, playing cards with different colored leaves. The game is played just like Go Fish. One has their leaves behind their back, while the other has to guess a leaf. If the other person guesses the wrong leaf then they have to go fish for a leaf in a hat.)

(Hurley looks at his leaves, but makes sure that Claire can't see his leaves.)

HURLEY: Hmm… do you have the… (pauses and thinks) green leaves with orange spots?

CLAIRE :( smiles) Nope. Go Fish.

HURLEY: Man!

(Hurley puts his hand in the hat, moves it around. He looks away, closes his eyes, and then pulls out an Orange leaf.)

HURLEY: Damn.

CLAIRE: Alright, its your turn.

HURLEY: No. (waves the leave in front of Claire's face.) I just went. Remember?

CLAIRE: (giggles) No, I mean, what else do you miss back home, in Hawaii?

HURLEY: Oh yeah that's right. We're still depressing ourselves.

(Hurly puts his hand on his chin and starts thinking.)

(Claire look at her leaves.)

CLAIRE: Brown leaf.

(Hurley gives her a brown leaf.)

HURLEY: Surfing.

CLAIRE :( laughs) What?

HURLEY: Yep, I used to love Surfing.

(She looks at him in disbelief.)

HURLEY: Look, I know I'm fat, but I can still fit on the board.

(Claire smiles.)

HURLEY: (gazes off into space.) I remember when I would wake up early in the morning and grab my board. Then I would ride the waves.

CLAIRE: So, you really liked it?

(She follows Hurley's eyes looking out into the beach.)

HURLEY: Oh, yeah.

(Man walks up to Claire holding Claire's baby.)

MAN: (quiet) Here you go Claire. (Her baby is sleeping.)

CLAIRE: (smiles) Did you have any problems with him?

MAN: (shakes head) Oh no, he was fine. (hands baby to Claire)

CLAIRE: Well, thanks.

MAN: (walks away) No problem.

CLAIRE: Sorry, continue.

(Claire looks down at her baby and gently rocks him while also listening to Hurly.)

HURLY: Surfing was the only good thing I had after… you know (blank stare) my grandpa's death and my ma's broken leg, and ah… (gulp) that one time when everyone but me got food poisoning at that one bonfire and all but one died.

CLAIRE: Oh, he was alright then?

HURLY: Well, no he uh sorta died in a car accident later that week.

(Claire stops rocking her baby, turns, and looks at Hurley.)

CLAIRE: (stops smiling) I guess you had you had it rough too.

(Hurley looks at Claire, and slowly nods his head.)

HURLEY: You have no idea.

CLAIRE: (uncomfortable) So, surfing?

(Hurley turns his head back to the ocean and forgets what was just said.)

HURLEY: Yeah, surfing.

(Camera zooms in to the waves splashing.)

HURLEY: That's it!

(Claire begins rocking her baby.)

HURLEY: I'll make my own surfboard!

CLAIRE: (giggles) you're gonna build it?

HURLEY: Yeah.

(Hurly stands up, still holding the green leaf and looks around, and starts playing with the Orange leaf.)

CLAIRE: (looks at Hurley's leaf) Hey. (points at the leaf) Isn't that poison ivy?

HURLEY: Ahh!

(Claire laughs.)

(Hurley drops the leaf, dances around while screaming. He brushes his hands off fast. Then Hurley looks down at the Orange leaf and realizes that it's not poison ivy.)

HURLEY: (turns head to look at Claire.) Dude…That is not funny.

CLAIRE: (Laughs) Sorry.

HURLEY: Oh, I hate poison ivy.

(Hurley looks down at the people and notices a man walking across the beach with an axe.)

HURLEY: (Excited) Dude!

(Hurley walks down towards the man while laughing in excitement. Camera turns to Claire smiling and then singing to her baby.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Besides I don't believe in Character slavery.


End file.
